


Phil Coulson N’Est Pas un Recruteur du SHIELD (A Part pour les Cas Spéciaux)

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Gen, Humor, M/M, SHIELD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Parfois des gens normaux font autre chose avec les Avengers autres que courir, crier, ou être secouru. Quand cela arrive, le SHIELD a des formulaires à remplir. Phil Coulson est très familier avec ces formulaires.Le SHIELD a des entretiens d’embauche  très très étranges qui impliquent parfois des Roombas volants, et Phil Coulson n’est pas un recruteur du SHIELD.





	Phil Coulson N’Est Pas un Recruteur du SHIELD (A Part pour les Cas Spéciaux)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Is Not a SHIELD Recruiter (Except for Special Cases)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433823) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> De scifigrl47 : Tous les avertissements : Phil Coulson est le seul Avenger à apparaître dans cette histoire. Misssaintan sur Tumblr a demandé plus de mes OCs. J’ai obtempéré. C’est Harris de ‘Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark’ (ndt : partie 3 d’une autre série de l’auteur que je compte traduire si je vais au bout de celle-là. Je vous conseille de la lire.), et Shawn et Drew de ‘Phil Coulson n’est Pas le Responsable des Relations Publiques des Avengers’ amenés pour un débriefing, en même temps que l’incomparable Darcy Lewis de Thor.

C’était le cours le plus ennuyant auquel Shawn Warzywoda avait jamais eu le malheur d’assister. Ce n’était pas que la matière était ennuyante. Il adorait ce truc, adorait les lectures, zut, il appréciait même écrire les dissertations. Il n’était pas aussi enthousiaste à propos du professeur. Le mec était un fanfaron, et ennuyant en plus.

Les cours étaient supposés s’être terminé il y a onze minutes, il y a six minutes, un homme indéfinissable dans un costume sombre bien coupé s’était glissé par la porte, et se tenait actuellement juste à côté de la porte les pieds écartés exactement à largeur d’épaule et les bras négligemment croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était de taille moyenne, de corpulence moyenne, d’un âge et d’une origine indistincts. Un bel homme, mais pas assez pour attirer l’œil.

Spectaculairement moyen, en fin de compte.

Et quelque chose à son propos faisait hurler toutes les alarmes internes de Shawn.

L’aiguille des secondes passa encore le douze, et il vit, plus qu’il n’entendit l’homme soupirer, ses épaules se levant et s’abaissant.

«  M. Warzywoda, dit-il, et Shawn espérait qu’il hallucinait, à part que tout le monde dans l’amphi se retourna vers lui. Veuillez ranger vos affaires et venir avec moi.

Shawn le fixa et se demanda s’il pouvait atteindre la porte au fond de la salle avant que le mec ne l’atteigne.

Le sourire sur le visage de l’homme s’agrandit, un tout petit peu.

\- Non, dit-il, la voix amusée. Vous ne pouvez pas. Veuillez ranger vos affaires et venir avec moi.

\- Excusez-moi, claqua la voix du professeur Durbrow. Le cours n’est pas terminé. Il pourra y aller quand j’aurai fini.

L’homme ne le regarda même pas.

\- Le cours s’est terminé il y a douze minutes. Vous avez arrêté d’avoir quelque chose d’intéressant à dire il y a dix-neuf minutes. A ce stade, vous prenez vos étudiants en otage parce que vous pensez par erreur que ça améliore votre position et maintient le rapport de forces. Ce n’est pas le cas. Ca fait juste de vous un con.

 

Il y eut un silence abasourdi, et puis quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui ne se souciait pas de ses notes ou de son éventuel futur dans le département commença à rire, un son aigu, à moitié hystérique, et Shawn était plutôt sûr que c’était lui.

 

\- Qui pensez-vous… »

Durbrow n’alla pas plus loin avant qu’un petit portefeuille soit placé devant son visage. Il devint complètement blanc et fit quelques pas en arrière en trébuchant, ses pieds faisant du bruit tout le long. Sa main s’aggrippa à sa tasse de café qui dégringola sur le sol dans une flaque.

 

«M. Warzywoda, dit l’homme, remettant le portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, la lissant avec une main ferme. J’ai un planning à respecter. Si vous pouviez s’il vous plaît ? »

 

Et cédant à l’inévitabilité de la situation, Shawn balança ses livres et ses cours dans son sac à dos. Prenant le bazar sur sa poitrine, et perdant quelques stylos en descendant les escaliers, il marcha maladroitement vers la sortie.

Il chancela en s’arrêtant, son chargement lui faisant perdre l’équilibre. M. Bonnes Manières lui jeta un regard légèrement amusé, ses sourcils formant une arche nette au-dessus de ses yeux pointus et intelligents, et tendit les mains. Shawn n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il fit, mais un instant plus tard, ses affaires étaient parfaitement empilées rangées, et son sac fermé était sur son épaule.

 

Il fut alors escorté à la porte, une main ferme sur le coude.

«  Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? réussit à demander Shawn, s’agrippant à la sangle de son sac à dos avec ses deux mains comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je suis l’Agent Phil Coulson du Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, M. Warzywoda, dit l’homme avec ce léger demi-sourire. Vos échanges récents avec un membre de l’Initiative Avengers a attiré notre attention sur  vous et votre petit ami.

\- Eh bien, merde, dit Shawn.

\- Oui, c’est à peu prêt ça, dit Coulson. Vous le prenez mieux que la plupart des gens.

\- Je suppose qu’à un certain niveau, je m’attendais à ce qu’une agence fédérale me dise que je fais de mauvais choix par rapport à, vous savez, avec qui je sors. Ou de mauvais choix de vie en général. Ca me paraissait assez probable. Je n’allais pas me battre pour ça.

Il s’arrêta, et ses pieds voulurent s’arrêter, mais Coulson le fit continuer à avancer.

\- Peut-être devrais-je venir avec vous pour aller chercher Drew, dit-il, essayant d’avoir l’air nonchalant.

\- Trop tard, nous avons été le chercher en premier, dit Coulson.

Shawn grimaça.

\- Euh, comment ça s’est passé ?

\- Il a crié ‘Vous ne me prendrez jamais vivant, Stup’, puis il a essayé de se glisser par une fenêtre du premier étage.

\- Le plus drôle, dit Shawn, la voix faible même à ses propres oreilles, c’est qu’il est vraiment fondamentalement anti-drogue. Un peu droit _(ndt : en anglais le mot veut aussi dire hétérosexuel, mais je n’ai pas trouvé de synonyme)_ sur les bords, celui-là.

\- J’en suis conscient. Cependant, puisqu’il apparaît qu’il était le seul dans son cours de ‘Philosophie d’IA Emergente’ à ne pas avoir un sac d’herbe, il a déclenché une panique générale. Ce qui, j’imagine, était son intention. Comme le reste de la classe s’est dispersée en quelques instants, il s’est jeté la tête la première par la fenêtre la plus proche. Je le félicite pour avoir la tête sur les épaules.

Shawn se couvrit le visage avec sa main.

\- Oh mon Dieu, réussit-il. Est-ce qu’il a cassé quelque chose ?

\- Le pot de Saintpaulia de son professeur et sa dignité. Tout le reste est intact. J’ai de l’expérience pour attraper les idiots qui se jettent dans le vide. Sans prévenir. Ou sans préoccupation de comment ils vont finir par atterrir.

Il soupira.

\- J’ai traîné M. Clark hors du bâtiment par la ceinture.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Shawn se laissait mener à travers le bâtiment, ignorant les regards que lui lançaient tout le monde. Il allait être soit un paria social soit invité à toutes les fêtes jusqu’à l’année prochaine. C’était dur à dire.

\- Où est-il maintenant ?

\- A l’arrière de ma voiture. Un de mes collègues garde un œil sur lui.

\- Comment… Comment ça se passe ?

\- Nous l’avons convaincu que peu importe le bouton qu’il pousse, la voiture ne va pas tirer de missiles. Ni produire un écran de fumée. Puis nous lui avons donné un Frappucino et le dernier numéro de Têtu. Il est comme un poisson dans l’eau. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en train de lire des conseils à haute voix pour des fellations à l’Agent Sitwell.

\- Bien sûr.

Shawn prit une profonde respiration, sentant derrière ses tempes l’arrivée le début d’un mal de tête dû au stress.

\- Est-ce que c’est une information que l’Agent Sitwell veut ou a besoin ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, mais tous les agents du SHIELD sont entraînés à résister à la torture. Il devrait s’en sortir. Vous voulez une tasse de café.

Shawn abandonna.

\- Bien sûr. »

 

 

*

 

 

«  Je dis juste  qu’il y a d’autres articles que tu devrais lire. Des reportages sur des acteurs ou autre chose.

\- Ecoute, chéri, tout le monde a besoin de conseils pour tailler une pipe, lui dit Drew alors qu’ils étaient escortés dans une pièce.

L’agent qui les avait amenés jusque là avait l’air très impatient de partir, maintenant qu’ils étaient bien à l’abri. La porte se ferma derrière eux avec un caractère définitif, et Shawn résista au besoin de péter les plombs. Drew ne semblait pas du tout inquiet.

\- Personne n’a un talent naturel pour les fellations.

\- C’est un putain de mensonge, dit la jolie fille avec des cheveux noirs et ses pieds sur la table.

Elle portait une mini-jupe qui semblait encore plus mini à cause de sa position, et un haut rouge vif qui était coupé en pointe formait un décolleté impressionnant. Elle leur sourit, ses lèvres rouges autour du bâton de sa sucette.

\- Eh, beau gosse. Viens par là.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, ma sœur, dit Drew, avec un grand sourire.

\- Comme si tes fesses maigres m’intéressaient, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je parlais au grand, sombre et séduisant, là derrière toi.

 

Shawn pivota pour jeter un coup d’œil. Quand il comprit il se retourna et son visage était rouge d’embarras.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, laisse-moi t’aimer, fit la fille, ses dents blanches éblouissant alors que son sourire s’agrandissait.

\- Je t’arracherais les cheveux jusqu’aux racines si tu essayais, dit joyeusement Drew. Je suspecte des tendances bi de sa part, et tes nichons sont assez gros pour même me distraire. C’est impressionnant. Je suis impressionné.

\- N’est-il pas adorable, dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je sais !

Drew se jeta sur la chaise à côté d’elle.

\- Je suis Drew. C’est Shawn. Nous avons été enrôlés de force hors de notre campus.

\- Salut, dit Shawn, prenant un siège.

Il souhaitait que son visage ne soit pas aussi rouge.

\- Salut. Je suis Darcy. Ma boss était en train d’étudier un phénomène céleste quand une bande d’Asgardiens grognons nous ont atterri dessus. Elle s’est envoyée en l’air. J’ai pu valider mes classes. Voici Harris. Il est psychologiquement traumatisé et ne me parle plus. Aussi, il est un peu dégonflé », dit Darcy, secouant une main timide à l’autre occupant de la pièce.

Il lui lança un regard accablant, ce qui ne sembla pas la gêner du tout.

 

Harris était presqu’aussi maigre que Drew, avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés, un bras cassé avec une écharpe bleu marine et une expression catastrophée sur le visage.

« Je ne suis pas ‘psychologiquement traumatisé’, dit-il, les mots s’échappant de ses dents serrées. Je traverse juste une période difficile.

\- Deux ANS ce n’est pas une période, fit remarquer Darcy.

\- C’est une période étendue, répliqua t’il, et Shawn n’avait pas été conscient qu’il pouvait entendre une migraine dans la voix de quelqu’un, mais il était pratiquement sûr que c’est ce qu’il entendait.

\- Peu importe, mec, tu es FUBAR _(ndt :_ _dans le domaine de l'informatique, il signifie fucked up beyond any repair (foutu au-delà de toute réparation))_ , tu devrais l’accepter avec grâce. Grâce ou alcool.

Elle enleva la sucette de sa bouche avec un pop audible, et la pointa vers Drew.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Il ne prétendit pas ne pas avoir compris.

\- J’ai essayé de voler le téléphone de Captain America.

\- Probablement un peu ça, mais plus le fait qu’il s’est frotté sur la jambe de Tony Stark, dit Shawn.

\- Frotté n’est pas un joli mot, Shawn, dit Drew, essayant d’avoir l’air digne.

Ca ne lui allait pas très bien, parce qu’il portait un t-shirt rose qui représentait une licorne remuant son popotin.

\- Comment dirais-tu ? demanda Shawn, les sourcils levés.

Drew réfléchit.

\- Un câlin complet avec des coups de hanches occasionnels, dit-il enfin, faisant rire Darcy.

\- Chéri, je m’en tiendrai à frotter, dit-elle.

Elle pointa Shawn avec sa sucette.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je sors avec lui.

\- Mauvais choix.

\- Il a ses bons côtés, dit Shawn.

\- Est-ce que ça concerne le frottage ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va PAS avec vous ? demanda Harris.

\- Chéri, pour répondre à cette question, j’aurais besoin de tellement plus de temps et tellement plus d’alcool, dit Drew à Harris. C’est vrai, je suis le dernier minet de Shawn.

\- Tu es un player ? demanda Darcy à Shawn, les yeux rieurs.

Elle balança ses jambes hors de la table et se pencha, sa large bouche se retroussant en un sourire coquin.

\- Il, euh, c’est mon premier petit ami, dit Shawn, et il rougit de nouveau. Donc, c’est un non catégorique.

 

Drew lui tapota doucement l’épaule.

\- C’est un player en formation. Je le forme. Cependant, sa présence ici a sûrement plus à voir avec le fait qu’il s’est mis entre le Dr Banner et un commentateur de Fox News et il l’a fait se transformer en un incompétent bégayant.

\- Ce n’est pas si difficile, murmura Shawn. C’était un laquais de bas-niveau de Fox News.

\- Une argumentation théologique en deux langues impliquant la Bible et le Coran est une sorte de, je ne sais pas, une implication pour beaucoup de monde, dit Drew, en levant les yeux au ciel. Certainement plus impliqué que ce qu’un présentateur moyen d’une grande chaîne est capable de gérer.

\- Nous étions d’accord pour ne plus en parler, fit Shawn.

\- J’ai menti. Tu as fait presque pleurer un commentateur de la Fox sur la télévision nationale. C’est un fantasme profond et récurrent pour moi. Je t’aime pour ton esprit. Entre autres choses.

Drew lui fit un sourire salace, et Shawn se demanda s’il était possible de mourir d’embarras chronique.

\- Quelle est ton histoire, Darce ?

\- J’ai tasé Thor. Aussi, techniquement, renversé avec une camionnette. C’était totalement la faute de ma boss, au passage.

Elle s’arrêta.

\- Et j’ai peut-être poussé Hakweye vers une foule de motards fâchés. Tout est flou, donc je ne laisserai pas ce truc aller dans mon dossier sans me battre.

Une autre pause, plus longue. Tout le monde attendit et elle bougea sur sa chaise.

\- Et j’ai lacéré les pneus de Coulson.

-  Mec, dit Drew, profondément désapprobateur.

\- Il a volé mon iPod ! J’étais soûle et Clint m’a prêté son couteau ! D’accord, il était soûl et j’ai volé son couteau, même différence.

Elle sourit à Harris.

\- Et toi, Chef ? Quelle est ton histoire ?

 

Il la regarda de haut.

\- J’ai aidé Tony Stark à sauver quatre-vingt treize ressortissants étrangers prisonniers d’Hydra en Asie du Sud-Est, dit-il, la voix égale.

 

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant que tout le monde le fixait.

\- Il gagne, dit Shawn aux autres.

\- Il ne joue pas dans la même cour que nous, se plaignit Drew.

\- C’était un peu ça, mais plus le fait que, sans armes et avec un bras cassé, il a dit à la Veuve Noire de, et je le cite d’aller ‘se faire foutre’, dit Coulson depuis l’entrée. Et il a survécu. C’est impressionnant.

\- J’étais un peu dans les vapes à ce moment là, dit Harris avec un soupir.

\- Dur à cuire », lui dit Coulson, complètement impassible.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, puis la rouvrit immédiatement quand il y eut un faible toctoc.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il à l’objet flottant en forme de palet de hockey qui passa rapidement devant lui. Aucun sens de la ponctualité.

 

Ca ne sembla pas concerné. Ca flotta vers la table où ça fit un atterrissage délicat.

\- Est-ce que c’est un Roomba ? demanda Drew.

\- Est-ce que c’est un Roomba volant ? demanda Shawn.

\- Est-ce que c’est le garçon chéri de Clint M. Fantastic le Roomba volant ? demanda Darcy.

\- Est-ce que je peux partir avant que ça ne devienne encore plus bizarre ? demanda Harris.

\- Oui, oui, oui et bien essayé, Coulson longea la table, faisant tomber d’épais dossiers de papiers en face de chacun d’eux.

Les dossiers frappèrent avec l’irrévocabilité d’un coup de feu, l’un après l’autre, avec à peine le temps de recharger.

 

Il prit un siège au bout de la table.

\- Bienvenue au SHIELD.

\- Oui, hurla Drew.

Harris se leva.

\- Je démissionne.

\- Bien essayé, assieds-toi, dit Coulson, l’air amusé.

\- Quand avons-nous nos armes ? demanda Darcy, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Jamais. Je ferai confiance aux Roombas avec une arme avant toi.

Il lança au Roomba sur la table un regard étroit. Il se dirigeait doucement vers la paperasse, et battit retraite avec un ronronnement.

\- Et je ne fais pas confiance aux Roombas. Pas du tout.

\- Y a des croiseurs de combat d'Uranus ou des lasers koryliens ou des virus de l'espace qui menacent trois fois par mois cette misérable planète, dit le Roomba, joyeux, Si l'on veut que le peuple vive heureux et ait beaucoup d'enfants, nous avons le devoir de lui mentir !

 

Coulson soupira.

\- Règle numéro un, faites confiance à Stark autant que vous pouvez le balancer. A moins que vous n’ayez une catapulte. Ensuite, rappelez-vous que le calendrier Google du SHIELD existe pour une raison.

\- Il parle ? Incroyable, dit Drew, d’une voix respectueuse.

\- Est-ce que c’était une citation de Men in Black ? demanda Shawn, fixant le Roomba.

\- Ils ont envahi l’immeuble il y a quelques mois, dit Darcy aux garçons.

\- Ils n’ont pas ‘envahi l’immeuble’, dit Coulson, d’une voix sévère. Ils ont causé quelques problèmes mineurs. Nous ont permis de repousser une force hostile. Nous ont fourni des cibles pour nos employés les plus incompétents.

\- L’immeuble a été évacué.

\- C’était à cause d’un problème indépendant.

\- Quel problème indépendant ? demanda Shawn.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu poser cette question ? demanda Harris, se frottant le front.

\- L’Agent Barton a été mangé par les conduits d’aération.

\- Maintenant je sais que vous racontez des craques.

\- Mmm.

Coulson fit un bruit plutôt évasif avec un sourire léger et une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il bluffe, dit Shawn, contemplant le visage placide de l’homme.

C’était épique. Des odes pourraient être écrites sur le visage de cet homme.

\- Je sais qu’il ne bluffe pas, dit Harris. Ecoutez, cet endroit a son propre centre médical.

Il pointa avec son bras indemne l’écharpe qui maintenait en place son bras cassé.

\- L’infirmière m’a dit qu’ils achètent les écharpes en bleu SHIELD pour aller avec les uniformes, vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

\- Qu’une fois que vous aurez votre uniforme, vous serez coordonnés ? demanda Coulson, son léger sourire amusé s’étirant un peu plus.

\- Que nous sommes une organisation axée sur les détails ? Que le style ça compte ?

\- Ca veut dire que beaucoup de personnes employées par ce cirque finissent avec des bras cassés !

\- Nous essayons d’éviter des mots comme ‘cirque’, dit Coulson. Si vous regardez votre dossier d’intégration, vous trouverez une liste de mots et de phrases que les RH et l’équipe de psy aimeraient que vous évitiez à tout prix.

Darcy jeta un coup d’œil dans son dossier, et Coulson ouvrit le sien.

\- C’est page douze. La page quatorze inclut une liste de phrases et de mots qui sont seulement autorisés en combat réel ou en situation d’urgence.

 

Shawn fixa la liste, les sourcils tellement haut qu’il lui semblait qu’ils n’étaient plus sur son visage.

\- Question. Comment savons-nous ce qui compte comme situation d’urgence ?

\- Les gens autour de vous diront les mots de la page quatorze, expliqua Coulson, impassible. Ca sera votre premier indice. Oh, et si quelqu’un dans la chaîne de commandement dit le numéro quatre-vingt cinq, à propos, la force létale est autorisée à partir de ce moment-là.

Darcy fit courir un doigt manucuré sur la liste.

\- Quelque-uns sont incroyablement dégoûtants, dit-elle. Comment prononce-t’on le numéro soixante-et-un ?

\- Comme ça s’écrit.

Coulson réfléchit.

\- Avec un long ‘e’, ajouta-t-il.

\-  Est-ce que c’est un bizutage ? demanda Shawn.

\- Veuillez vous référer au troisième dossier, formulaire 100-HP, le bizutage n’est pas autorisé dans les bureaux du SHIELD, en utilisant les fonds du SHIELD ou son équipement, et n’est pas toléré durant les rencontres après les heures de travail. Trop de personnes dans cette organisation sont lourdement armés ou ont des profils psychologiques qui tendent vers la supervilainie.

\- Sérieusement, vous ne prenez pas des étudiants au hasard pour leur donner des contrats de travail, dit Drew en croisant les bras. Excusez-nous de ne pas signer sur les lignes.

\- On s’en fout, dit Darcy avec un sourire. Je signe. J’ai des prêts étudiant.

\- Toute personne étant en contact avec l’Initiative Avengers, spécialement dans une situation non combattante durant plus de quelques minutes, est soumise à une vérification des antécédents, expliqua Couson. Si à un moment durant cette vérification, l’individu déclenche certaines alarmes, eh bien, il y a deux départements qui peuvent éventuellement être impliqués avec la situation.

 

Il se pencha en avant, ses mains croisées soigneusement devant lui, son sourire s’étirant.

\- Les RH, ou la Neutralisation de Menaces. Croyez-moi. Soyez contents de regarder le dossier des RH.

\- J’aimerais beaucoup demander à être libéré, ou connaître les charges retenues contre moi, dit Harris.

\- M. MacIntyre.

 Coulson tapa son index sur le dossier en face de lui, le bruit lent et mesuré. Les charges ? Par cela, je crois que vous demandez pourquoi nous nous sommes intéressés à vous ? »

Il ouvrit le dossier, sans même y jeter le moindre coup d’œil.

«  Harrison Dean MacIntyre, vingt-cinq ans, né à Alexandrie en Virginie. Pas de famille. Un Master en Informatique avec des Licences en Cryptographie et en Linguistique. Parle cinq langues couramment, fils de Marines, élevé principalement à l’étranger dans le Pacifique et en Europe. Des connaissances en mécanique de base et des principes d’ingénierie. Diplômé en navigation, petits avions et plongée. Licencié avec la plupart des véhicules légaux, et ce truc avec le tank ? C’était une petite pépite intéressante, j’ai apprécié. Lecture fascinante.

 

Harris avait l’air d’envisager de frapper sa tête sur la table.

\- Je pensais que les casiers des mineurs étaient scellés.

\- Les fichiers scellés n’existent pas, M. MacIntyre, il y a seulement des fichiers auxquelson accède un peu plus difficilement.

\- Attendez, qu’est-ce que tu as fais avec un tank quand tu étais mineur ? demanda Darcy, les yeux grands ouverts. Toi. Et un tank.

\- J’avais quinze ans ! craqua t’il.

\- Je suis tellement excitée maintenant, dit Darcy, posant sa joue sur son poing.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? lui demanda Harris.

 

Coulson tourna une page. Il ne regardait toujours pas le dossier, mais cela attira l’attention de tout le monde.

\- Formation au combat au corps à corps décente, et maîtrise en armes légères. Vos résultats pour les plus gros calibres sont plutôt, eh bien, manquants, mais nous pouvons travailler sur ça. Quelques semaines au stand de tir et vous devriez atteindre le minimum requis. Ou vous aurez une dépression. Dans tous les cas, il faudra juste remplir quelques formulaires. Ca arrive.

\- Ecoutez… dit Harris.

\- Auteur du virus très réussi ‘Whisker’ de 2004, continua Coulson.

\- Merde.

\- Oui, vous avez mis le bazar avec celui-là. Jamais remonté jusqu’à vous. Parce que vous avez utilisé un réseau du gouvernement pour les tromper.

Il ferma le dossier, et fixa Harris.

\- Vous êtes libre de partir n’importe quand, M. MacIntyre. Cependant, je pense que votre meilleure option à ce point est d’accepter notre offre d’emploi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harris, l’air douloureux.

\- Parce que nous protégeons les nôtres, et vous avez, techniquement, été employé par une organisation terroriste depuis l’année dernière, dit Coulson avec un sourire perplexe. Maintenant que vous n’êtes plus sous assistance médicale, et que ça a été couvert par notre mutuelle d’entreprise, au passage, excellente mutuelle, pas de franchise, les dents sont incluses, la meilleure dans l’industrie, le Département d’Etat et le Département de la Sécurité Intérieure aimeraient parler avec vous.

\- J’ai été retenu contre ma volonté ? Par des gardes armés, dit Harris. Allez !

\- Oh, oui, et Dieu m’est témoin, le Département de la Sécurité Intérieure ne fait jamais d’erreur. Ou cherche un bouc émissaire. Comme un programmeur qui a été trouvé près des armes de destructions massives qui utilisent son programme de guidage ? Parce que ça la fout mal.

Les doigts de Coulson caressèrent le dossier, lentement.

\- Je dois dire, pour leur défense, que ça paraît mauvais. Donc la question est, M. MacIntyre, irez-vous à ces entretiens seul, ou un représentant du SHIELD vous accompagnera-t’il ?

Il se pencha en avant.

\- Je n’irais pas seul. Si j’étais vous.

 

Harris s’effondra sur sa chaise.

\- Fils de pute, dit-il, mais sa voix était résignée. Presqu’amusée.

\- Vieux, dit Drew, avant que Shawn ne puisse couvrir sa bouche avec sa main et l’éloigner.

Attirer l’attention sur eux à ce moment ? Pas quelque chose que voulait faire Shawn.

\- C’était MAGNIFIQUE. »

 

Les lèvres de Coulson se tordirent, juste un petit peu, et Shawn se demanda quand il avait commencé à reconnaître ça comme un signe de grand danger.

«  Merci, dit-il, la voix sereine.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Harris.

\- Engagez-vous tous vos employés grâce au chantage ? demanda Harris, mais ses lèvres se retroussaient au coin, juste un petit peu.

\- Pas du tout. Pour quelques-uns, je tire.

Coulson secoua une main languissante vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce.

\- J’ai embauché ces trois là juste en les laissant observer cette conversation.

\- Attendez, on ne va pas exercer un chantage sur moi ?

Darcy avait l’air vraiment insultée. Ses yeux comiquement grands ouverts, elle demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe. Prenez-moi au sérieux Coulson ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser…

\- Sea World, dit Coulson, sans la regarder.

\- C’est bon !

Darcy ouvrit son dossier.

\- Ouah, tellement bon, merci, où est-ce que je signe ?

\- Partout où j’ai placé un post-it en forme de flèche, dit Coulson.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent encore.

\- Autre chose ?

Shawn leva la main, timide.

\- Je suis conscient que vous n’avez pas encore été diplômé. Votre engagement actuel sera officiellement stagiaire pour l’été, ce qui donne un salaire, une chambre dans la caserne, et le remboursement de vos frais de scolarité. Oh, et tous les bénéfices.

\- Donnez-moi un stylo, dit Drew, du tac au tac.

\- Je pense qu’ils pourraient être mauvais.

Shawn lança un regard nerveux à Coulson.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal monsieur, vraiment, veuillez ne pas le prendre mal maintenant, mais vous avez l’air d’avoir besoin d’un chat blanc à poils longs et des minions interchangeables. Je ne veux pas être un minion.

\- Je serai un minion si ça veux dire une fiche de paye, un endroit où vivre abordable à New York, et ne pas avoir à passer les trois prochains mois à prétendre que je ne suis pas un ‘déviant sexuel’ aux habitants du village le plus reculé d’Oklahoma, dit Drew. Sérieusement, l’été dernier ma tante a essayé de m’exorciser. Son groupe à l’église a essayé de chasser mon homosexualité avec de l’eau bénite.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda Darcy.

Drew lui lança un regard sec.

\- Premièrement, alors que les baptistes du sud ont une fière tradition de jeter de l’eau sur les gens, ils n’ont pas vraiment d’idée sur comment se déroule vraiment un exorcisme, à part en regardant les scènes lights de l’Exorciste. Indice : il n’y a pas beaucoup de scènes light dans l’Exorciste. Deuxièmement, l’idée générale est idiote. Troisièmement, la plupart des exorcismes réussis n’incluent pas des sablés au citron ou des velvets cake ( _ndt : sorte de muffins avec glaçage)_ , peu importe combien les participants sont polis. Quatrièmement, EST-CE QUE CA A L’AIR D’AVOIR MARCHE ?

\- C’est dur à dire, dit Darcy, faisant glisser son stylo sur le dossier. Peut-être ? Je ne prétendrai jamais savoir l’orientation d’une personne à partir de son physique ou de son caractère, c’est grossier.

Drew lui fit un doigt d’honneur, mais il souriait.

\- Ca n’a pas marché, chuchota Shawn. Je le sais. Ca n’a pas marché. »

Darcy commença à rire, avec tout son corps.

 

Coulson haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis allergique aux chats, je laisse les minions à Stark, et le rire de maniaque au directeur Fury, dit-il. C’est plus sûr pour tout le monde. Autre chose ?

\- Quelle est la politique de fraternisation ? demanda Darcy, toujours en train de rigoler.

\- Du moment que tout le monde est consentant et heureux, et que ça n’affecte pas votre habilité à faire votre travail, ça sera poliment ignoré. Cependant, rappelez-vous deux choses. Premièrement, il est très probable que soit la personne que vous draguez soit fortement armé, ou son partenaire actuel. Soyez sûr de ne pas faire des avances inappropriées, parce que la plupart du temps pour ce genre de choses c’est ‘réglé’, il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts autour du mot, sans que les RHs soient mis au courant. Deuxièmement il y a des caméras partout ici.

Il fit une pause. Soupira.

\- Partout.

\- Et sur cette remarque sinistre, j’utiliserai les toilettes du Starbucks en face, dit Shawn. Il prit son stylo. Et alors. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui cet été non plus. Il posa son stylo sur le papier et il se sentit comme s’il vendait son âme.

\- Partout, répéta Coulson, les mots pesant dans la pièce.

\- C’est le pire choix que j’ai jamais fait, dit Darcy, signant avec panache.

\- Avez-vous un autre conseil à nous donner ? demanda Drew, son stylo courant sur la page.

\- Ne mangez pas la salade aux œufs de la cafétéria, faites-moi confiance.

Coulson haussa un sourcil en regardant Harris.

\- Eh bien, M. MacIntyre ?

Il se frotta le visage avec une main.

\- J’ai une demande.

\- Oui ?

\- Que vous soyez celui qui vient avec moi aux réunions avec les autres bureaucrates du gouvernement.

\- Bien sûr. Stark a déjà fait cette demande.

Coulson tendit un stylo, et Harris le prit avec un petit soupir.

Il se pencha et fit une signature élaborée, fermant le dossier.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

Coulson commença à rassembler la paperasse.

\- Pourquoi le Roomba est-il ici ?

\- Dernier test psychologique. Si ça vous avait fait flipper, vous n’auriez pas survécu longtemps.

Coulson regarda séchement M. Fantastique.

\- Merci. Tu peux y aller.

Le Roomba décolla de la table et plana durant une seconde avant de se diriger vers Coulson, qui avait sorti son arme en main et l’avait levé en un clin d’œil. Shawn fit un petit cri aigu.

\- Si tu manges une autre de mes cravates, dit Coulson, la voix remplie d’une colère polie, pas même Barton sera capable de te sauver de la casse.

 

Le Roomba voleta et se cogna contre le front de Coulson.

\- Je hais ces choses, dit Coulson.

Il rangea son arme.

\- Darcy, pourrais-tu le faire sortir ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en même temps que le Roomba. L’attrapant, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres rouge cerise dessus.

\- Va saluer Clint de ma part ! dit-elle, ouvrant la porte.

\- On ne vous a pas encore assignée un poste, mademoiselle Lewis. Faites attention avant de vous retrouver au département des demandes.

Darcy envoya un baiser à Coulson.

\- Vous savez que vous m’aimez.

\- Pneus. Motards. L’incident de la buanderie.

Il se pencha sur sa paperasse.

 

Elle se figea.

\- Euh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant de ça.

\- Mademoiselle Lewis, je suis au courant de tout.

\- Je commence à le croire, oui.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Donc…

\- Donc, comme vous êtes la seule à être déjà venue ici, amenez-les au Bar Clandestin Super Secret de Tony Stark et faites-leur ouvrir une ardoise.

 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous, euh, vous savez…

\- Tout, mademoiselle Lewis. Tout.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent. Juste un petit peu.

\- Allez-y.

\- Nous y allons.

Elle attrapa Harris par son bras valide et le tira derrière elle.

\- Allons-y. Tu bois, non ?

\- Oh, mon Dieu, oui, dit Harris.

\- Je n’ai pas, euh, je n’ai pas encore vingt-et-un ans », dit Shawn, alors que Drew l’embarquait.

« Tout le monde s’en moque, dit Darcy.

\- Mais…

\- Tout le monde s’en moque !

Darcy lui prit le bras de sa main libre.

\- Tu as besoin d’un verre. Tu viens de devenir un agent secret super secret.

\- J’ai besoin de beaucoup d’alcool, dit Harris, sa voix s’éloignant.

\- Dégonflé, lui dit Darcy en rigolant. Allons-y.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est le Bar Clandestin Super Secret de Tony Stark ? demanda Drew.

\- Ce que ça dit. C’est un bar caché que Stark a mis en place dans les entrailles du SHIELD pour que l’agent du SHIELD moyen ne lui tire pas dans le dos. Ca a vraiment du succès. Tout le monde sait où il est, et personne n’en parle.

Elle sourit.

\- On a besoin d’un mot de passe pour y entrer.

\- Quel est le mot de passe ?

\- Iron Man est mon héros, dit-elle, moqueuse. A moins que vous ne soyez le Directeur Fury. Dans ce cas le mot de passe est ‘Ne m’oblige pas à te tirer dessus, enfoiré’.

\- Je voulais juste créer des jeux vidéos, dit Harris. C’est tout. Vraiment tout.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû jouer au dur à cuire alors, lui dit Darcy. Alors, ce truc avec le tank… »

 

 

*

 

 

«  Tu peux descendre maintenant, dit Phil Coulson, son stylo glissant efficacement sur les pages étalées devant lui.

Il y eut un silence, puis le bruit des bottes frappant le sol.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ? demanda Clint, tournant une chaise avec son pied et se glissant dessus.

Phil lui lança un regard de travers, essayant de le rendre sévère, mais c’était dur avec seulement Clint dans la salle.

\- Je suis juste aussi bon, dit-il, complètement impassible.

\- Tu l’es.

Clint fit bouger ses sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de te prendre des minions Phil ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis blessé Phil. Je suis vraiment blessé. Je pensais être ton seul minion.

\- Tu es mon minion préféré, cela devrait être suffisant pour toi.

Phil sentit ses lèvres se recourber et essaya de se retenir.

\- En plus, je ferais mieux de ne pas découvrir que tu as engagé quelqu’un d’autre avec une balle. Je pensais que c’était juste nous. Je pensais que c’était notre TRUC Phil.

\- La plupart des personnes sont assez intelligentes pour abandonner quand le tir de semonce est fait. Tu es le seul qui a refusé d’entendre raison, dit Coulson, et il ne retenait plus son sourire. Tu es unique.

\- Vrai.

Clint mit ses pieds sur la table.

\- Donc, est-ce que tu as l’intention de dire à Shawn qu’il est ton pote sur la page consacrée à Captain America ?

Les doigts de Couson tremblèrent sur son stylo métallique.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, essayant d’avoir l’air amusé.

Ou dédaigneux.

\- Tu sais. Le fait que tu gères la page des fans avec lui. Tout le temps.

Clint sourit.

\- Vous savez peut-être tout monsieur, mais je vous connais.

Phil referma son stylo et le posa.

\- Vraiment.

\- Oh oui.

Clint sortit une sucette de la poche de sa veste et l’ouvrit. La coinçant entre ses dents, il sourit.

\- Alors ?

\- Cette information sera partagée avec les personnes ayant besoin de le savoir, dit Phil, laissant l’inévitable se produire.

Il fixa la sucette, les yeux rétrécis.

\- Toi et mademoiselle Lewis ?

\- J’adore cette fille. La petite sœur que je n’ai jamais eu.

Clint fit rouler son bâton de sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Nous allons vraiment nous amuser. Natasha la fixe et lui donne quand même des bonbons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment. C’est comme si Darce était une petite créature de la forêt qui devait être nourrie. Natasha va la garder comme animal de compagnie.

\- C’est la pire erreur que j’ai jamais faite, dit Coulson à personne en particulier.

\- Nan, ça aurais été de tirer sur mon Roomba.

Clint se mit sur ses pieds et passa ses lèvres sur celles de Phil.

\- Tout le reste peut être pardonné.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer mon soulagement. »

**Author's Note:**

> De Selka : Je voudrais remercier mon père qui a relu ma traduction et m'a aidé quand le mot à mot finit par ne plus rien dire.  
> Encore merci à Tenshura. Je connais fanfiction.net et ai un compte dessus, mais je trouve que ce site et plutôt moribond au niveau des nouveautés. En plus, on ne peut pas télécharger les fics (ma tablette est pleine de epub). Mais je vais y réfléchir.


End file.
